


Клетка - это стильно

by KittyHawk1903



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other, Post-Canon, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903
Summary: Спустя год после неслучившегося Армагеддона в одном ресторане происходит неожиданная встреча. И заканчивается как-то совсем не так, как можно было бы предположить.





	Клетка - это стильно

**Author's Note:**

> Это всё родилось просто из игры в фанты, поэтому тут нет ни смысла, ни чего-то ещё достойного внимания. Чисто флафф и мимими для тех, кого этот прекрасный фандом упарывает так же сильно, как и меня.
> 
> Посвящается лорду Вельзевул, которая сказала, что клетка - это стильно, и в итоге вдохновила на скульптурную композицию "Бро по тартану дают пять друг другу на фоне фейспалмящего змия".

С того дня, как не случился конец света, прошёл уже год. Прошёл совершенно незаметно, за какими-то обычными повседневными делами и всякой ерундой. Мир продолжал жить размеренно, как ни в чём не бывало, а обитатели Небес и Ада наконец смогли смириться с тем, что всё пошло не так, и тоже вернуться к обычной размеренной жизни. Правда, теперь в ней не было глобальной конечной цели — но оказалось, это ничуть не мешает.  
Словом, всё шло вполне себе неплохо.

Но совсем идеально, конечно же, идти не могло.

Бронировать столик в новый модный ресторанчик надо было, по-хорошему, едва ли не за месяц — он пользовался огромной популярностью. Однако чудесным образом вышло так, что под спонтанное решение сходить туда тёплым солнечным днём один столик внезапно освободился. Так что пара сущностей — эфирная и оккультная — вскоре уже беззаботно болтали, распивая необычное голубое вино в ожидании заказа. Вернее, заказа ждал Азирафель, Кроули просто уделял внимание вину и практически всё время привычно таращился на ангела сквозь тёмные стёкла очков, совершенно не моргая.  
Столик рядом с ними был помечен золотистой табличкой «Зарезервировано», что было вполне логичным. Уголок, окружённый зеленью, куда были поставлены эти два столика, был небольшим, и честно говоря, компании особо и не хотелось — не в такой близости — однако не было ощущения, что чудо сработало. Скорее казалось, что оно ушло в пустоту, но эта мысль за разговором улетучилась очень быстро.

И вернулась только тогда, когда хостесс привела к этому столику двоих посетителей.

В первую секунду Кроули лениво взглянул на них и тут же снова перевёл взгляд на Азирафеля, а во вторую до него дошло, и он подскочил, резко выпрямляясь.  
Ангел осекся на полуслове и тоже уставился на пришедших.  
Те, в свою очередь, уставились на них.

Повисла очень неловкая пауза.

\- Лорд Вельзевул, - кисло произнёс Кроули, даже не пошевелившись. Князь Ада смерила его привычно презрительным взглядом, но под ним чувствовалось что-то вроде смятения. Или смущения.  
Возможно, из-за того, в чьей компании она явилась в этот ресторан.

\- Надо же, какая встреча, - с наигранной бодростью сказал Гавриил, стараясь ничем не выдавать, как он нервничает. Получалось почти хорошо, разве что в фиалковых глазах читалась плохо замаскированная паника.  
Азирафель наконец отмер.

Вовремя появившийся официант избавил всех четверых от ещё одной крайне неловкой паузы, Вельзевул и Гавриил устроились за своим столиком, но молчание никто нарушать не спешил.

Ну в самом деле, глупо было бы уходить отсюда всего лишь из-за того, что за соседним столиком сидит начальство. Тем более, за прошедший год бешеное натяжение отношений между ними ослабло (хотя Кроули точно знал, что никогда в своей вечной жизни не простит и не забудет Гавриилу тот нервный оскал, с которым он предлагал Азирафелю «умереть наконец», а также точно знал, что когда-нибудь заедет архангелу по челюсти за всё хорошее).

Наконец, Кроули открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но как оказалось, не у него одного терпения было маловато. Гавриил опередил его на какие-то мгновения:  
\- Неплохо здесь. Но я ожидал большего, - он сделал неопределённый жест, как бы обводя всё пространство вокруг себя.  
Кроули извернулся, с интересом посмотрев на него — впервые за несколько тысяч лет он был неожиданно согласен с архангелом.  
\- Дизайн не очень, - закончил тот свою мысль.  
\- Я бы поспорил, - вежливо возразил Азирафель, за что тут же поймал на себе заинтересованный взгляд Вельзевула.

Напряжение слегка отпустило — возможно, потому что Кроули слишком хорошо чувствовал, как неловко пришедшим — и поэтому он легко подхватил прервавшийся явлением начальства ленивый спор.  
\- Клетка вообще ни к чему, - заявил он, ковырнув слегка заострённым ногтём скатерть в упомянутый узор.  
\- Клетка — это стильно, - предсказуемо заявил Азирафель.  
Кроули закатил было глаза, но тут из-за соседнего столика внезапно донеслось невозмутимое:  
\- Кстати, да.  
Гавриил почти с недоумением воззрился на Князя Ада, пока неслышно подошедший официант наливал им вино. Азирафель тоже посмотрел на неё, но с интересом, так что пришлось снова обернуться (очень странным способом, не меняя позы) и Кроули. На шее лорда красовался, как обычно, странный галстук из нескольких лент, и одна из них сегодня внезапно обнаружилась в клетку.  
\- О-о-о, во имя чего угодно... - он застонал, как от зубной боли, увидев, как внезапно заулыбался Азирафель, обнаружив такого неожиданного союзника.  
Вельзевул внезапно чуть улыбнулась в ответ, самыми уголками губ, а вот Гавриил, похоже, полностью разделял мнение Кроули — выражение лица у него было такое, словно он съел лимон целиком.

И с этого момента что-то явно пошло не так.

За шесть чёртовых тысяч лет Кроули совершенно не знал, чем вообще увлекается его начальство. Не то, чтобы он хотел — точнее, вовсе не хотел.  
А ещё он не хотел, чтобы в итоге каким-то странным образом оказалось, что они все вчетвером сидят за одним столиком и открывают уже невесть какую по счёту бутылку, но... Азирафель и Вельзевул неожиданно нашли немало общих интересов, не считая любви к тартану, и остановить их светскую беседу было невозможным.  
Кроули покосился на скуксившегося Гавриила и внезапно впервые за всю свою демоническую жизнь ощутил к нему почти что жалость. Архангел мрачно смотрел на вино в своём бокале и тоскливо косился иногда на Князя Ада.  
Почему-то вспомнились далёкие времена ещё до падения, когда Гавриил был молод и ещё более амбициозен — и в общем-то, он был неплохим парнем, просто карьеристом. Зато ответственности не боялся, за что Кроули почти уважал его.  
Разумеется, он по-прежнему вовсе не собирался его прощать. Но всё-таки... Всё-таки прав был Азирафель, сказав, что где-то в глубине души Кроули не так уж и плох.

\- Это надолго, - заявил Кроули, откидываясь на спинку стула поудобнее и косясь то на своего ангела, то на Гавриила. - Не знал, что Вельзевул любит старые книжки.  
\- Оккультные, - буркнул архангел.  
\- Да какая разница...  
\- И то правда, - внезапно согласился Гавриил.  
\- Как тебя вообще... угораздило? - не удержался Кроули, и пристальный взгляд фиалковых глаз немедленно вперился в него. Захотелось отдёрнуться, но змий удержался.  
\- А тебя как? - парировал Гавриил.  
Кроули вынужден был признать, что счёт сравнялся, и налил себе и архангелу ещё по бокалу.

За полчаса до закрытия ресторана официант с удивлением обнаружил, что расположение гостей за столиками опять поменялось.  
Азирафель и Вельзевул продолжали мирно беседовать, изредка отвлекаясь на вино и еду (ещё один общий интерес у столь разных существ), а вот Кроули и Гавриил тем временем успели изрядно надраться, перебравшись за соседний столик, и демон, шипя на каждом возможном звуке, пространно вещал что-то о цветах, подарках и прочих правилах ухаживания.  
Гавриил, несмотря на то, что взгляд его уже вообще не фокусировался, слушал крайне внимательно. Для него, в общем-то, было сюрпризом, что мерзкий изворотливый демон настолько хорошо сведущ в вопросах романтического толка (признаваясь честно, архангел считал такие взгляды несколько устаревшими, но отчаянная ситуация требовала отчаянных мер). С одной стороны, демон казался не лучшим советчиком — ещё бы, шесть тысяч лет френдзоны — с другой, больше обратиться было не к кому.

\- Ох, дорогой, кажется, мы засиделись, - спохватился Азирафель, поднимаясь. Кроули запрокинул голову, уставившись на него, и пожал плечами.  
Гавриил тем временем попытался наконец взять себя в руки, но потерпел позорное поражение и был вынужден усилием воли протрезветь.  
Кроули после короткой перебранки насчёт того, как именно ехать домой, тоже последовал его примеру — Бентли он бросать отказывался наотрез, но без ангела ехать не хотелось, а тот заявил, что с пьяным демоном за рулём точно в машину не сядет.  
Вельзевул наблюдала за всем этим с царственным спокойствием, и Гавриилу в какой-то момент показалось, что где-то на границе памяти вот-вот оживут стёртые воспоминания о падшем ангеле.  
Он не был уверен в том, что стоит вспоминать её ангельское прошлое, но в то же время позорно этого хотел.  
А ещё хотел воплотить в жизнь все те идеи, которые ему подкинул Кроули. Пожалуй, что этот демон был и впрямь не так уж плох. Гавриил терпеть не мог признавать своё поражение, но сейчас реальность впечатывала его лицом в тот факт, что Азирафель не зря водил дружбу со змием столько тысяч лет.

\- Пошли, пернатый, - небрежно сказала Князь Ада, поправляя ничем не покрытые сегодня волосы. Жест показался кокетливым. Гавриил поднялся и импульсивно подал ей руку, сверкнув своей раздражающей белозубой улыбкой.  
Вельзевул хмыкнула, но руку приняла.

\- Эй, Гейб, - окликнул его Кроули, - запиши-ка мой номер. Мало ли что.  
Гавриил, никак не отреагировав на обращение, свободной рукой вытащил свой новомодный белоснежный мобильник и действительно записал номер демона.  
\- И нафига он тебе? - флегматично поинтересовалась Вельзевул.  
\- Пригодится, - многозначительно ответил Гавриил, сохраняя контакт и тут же присваивая ему отдельную мелодию на звонок — на всякий случай.  
Вельзевул, в кармане которой покоился надёжный и вечный Nokia 3310, смотрела на его действия с лёгким презрением.

\- Неужели вы умудрились поладить? - недоверчиво спросил Азирафель.  
\- Ни в коей мере, - Кроули сбросил входящий звонок и сохранил номер, обозначив его как «пернатого ублюдка». - Чистый расчёт, ангел. Мне слишком нравится ситуация, в которой ни меня, ни тебя не трогают.

Начальство тактично сделало вид, что диалога не слышит, и попрощалось. Выждав несколько минут, ангел и демон тоже направились к выходу.  
\- Тем более, - продолжил Кроули уже в машине, когда они выехали с парковки на улицу, - каким бы ни был Гавриил ублюдком, он хотя бы понимает, что такое «стильно».  
Азирафель закатил бы глаза, если бы в этот момент Бентли не зарычала, набирая скорость в девяносто пять миль в час.  
Впрочем, он и сам был доволен тем, как прошёл этот вечер — пусть и совершенно не по плану. Во-первых, он надеялся, что столь мирная беседа с лордом Вельзевулом более-менее обеспечит в будущем безопасность его демону. А во-вторых... что и говорить, он был крайне рад встретить кого-то, кто поддержит его в абсолютно уверенном мнении, что такое «стильно» _на самом деле_, пусть даже это будет Князь Ада.

Что же до самих Вельзевул и Гавриила, то последний теперь был преисполнен решимости в своих планах по «правильному ухаживанию» и уже прикидывал, когда дарить цветы, когда приглашать куда-нибудь, а когда дарить что-то посерьёзнее.  
А лорд Вельзевул попросту получала удовольствие от отдыха, потому что наконец-то можно было позволить себе расслабиться, раз уж Армагеддон не случился и уже не случится. И пусть она не собиралась в этом никому (даже себе) признаваться, но оказалось очень приятным, когда кто-то приглашает тебя в ресторан. Даже если этот кто-то — грёбаный архангел Гавриил. Вернее — _особенно_ если это грёбаный архангел Гавриил.


End file.
